


The Way I Love(d) You

by We_Were_Younger



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Getting Back Together, Human Katherine Pierce, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pining Katherine, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Slight Klaus and Elijah bashing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Were_Younger/pseuds/We_Were_Younger
Summary: "Oh god, I assumed you already knew.""Knew what?"There was another pause, and Caroline's voice seemed almost...hesitant when she did start speaking again as if she didn't want to be the one to break the news of what she was about to say."Katherine is going to college, Bonnie. And last I heard, she decided on Whitmore too. You might run into her there."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after taking a looong hiatus from fic writing, I decided to try this. It's in response to a desperate need of femslash in the Bonnie Bennett fandom. I hope it's turning out alright. 
> 
> Since this is an all human AU, Katherine is probably kind of OOC. But I tried to stick to the main root of her character.

"So you're all set up now?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie held the phone up to her ear as she stood in her new dorm room, eyeing her handiwork with a pleased smile. Everything was ready. The photos of family and friends that she had brought from home were all taped onto the walls of her side of the room, done so in a neat, rectangular pattern. Her bed was made up with her favorite bed-sheets and blankets, and her desk was set up. She was fully ready for her first year at university.

"I am," Bonnie replied with another smile, even though Caroline couldn't see it from the other end of the line. She turned to face the window, which had a decent view of the entire front side of the campus. "You should see the room, Care. It has a great view. You would love it."

Her tone at the end was only a little accusatory. Since they were in middle school, it had been a plan of Bonnie and Caroline's to one day go to college together and, hopefully, even share a dorm together. But at nearly the last minute, Caroline had changed her mind and decided to go to a trade school instead, leaving Bonnie to follow their original plan on her own. It also left her at the mercy of not knowing who her roommate would turn out to be.

She heard Caroline let out a small, maybe slightly nervous laugh. "Maybe i'll come down there and visit over the weekends. That's allowed, isn't it?"

"I think so. But I doubt you would be able to stay overnight."

"We'll make it work. I could always drive down there to pick you up and take you home with me. It's a two hour long drive but i'm willing to do that for you. You should feel special."

Bonnie felt a small flash of irritation at that phrasing, even though she knew that Caroline was only joking. As unfair and irrational as it may be, she didn't feel special. She felt abandoned. But she wasn't ever going to say that out loud.

"Let's pray that you don't end up with Katherine as your roommate. Now that would be a nightmare," Caroline said after moment, probably when she realized that Bonnie wasn't going to say anything. It sounded like an obvious attempt to fill in the awkward silence that had suddenly passed over them.

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked, freezing at the mention of her ex girlfriend. Caroline hadn't brought her up in months, and it seemed weird that it was happening now of all times. Katherine didn't even want to go to college. She had told Bonnie so multiple times in the past, despite her attempts to change her mind.

"Um...because she's your ex? And it didn't sound like you two exactly ended on good terms."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "We didn't. But Katherine wouldn't ever come here. College was never her thing. I thought she made that pretty clear."

"Oh god, I assumed you already knew."

"Knew what?"

There was another pause, and Caroline's voice seemed almost...hesitant when she did start speaking again as if she didn't want to be the one to break the news of what she was about to say.

"Katherine is going to college, Bonnie. And last I heard, she decided on Whitmore too. You might run into her there."

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on top of her. Bonnie wasn't really intimidated at the idea of of seeing Katherine again per se, but they really hadn't ended on the cleanest of terms. Their breakup had been messy, and if Bonnie was being completely honest with herself, there were a ton of things that still needed closure between them. But avoiding all of it had been easier. And now it looked like all of her efforts to dodge that awkward and maybe even painful confrontation was about to be completely dashed. Why had Katherine suddenly decided to go to college anyway?

She forced her tone to remain level. "Really? Well, good for her."

Caroline didn't sound convinced, and Bonnie could practically visualize the way her best friend's eyebrows were probably arched, the way they always did when she was questioning something. "You're not nervous?"

"No, and why would I be? It's a big campus. I might never even see her. And even if I do...all of that is in the past. I'm sure she's moved on by now. We both have." Bonnie glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall on the far left side of where she was standing, feeling a small jolt of relief when she saw that it was nearly lunch time at the cafeteria. She had an actual excuse to end the phone call. "Anyway Care, I should probably get going. It's about time for me to eat."

She heard Caroline let out a disappointed huff. "And right when the conversation was really starting to get interesting. But okay. Call me sometime tomorrow! I'll want to know how your first day went."

"I will. Bye Care."

They said their final goodbyes before Bonnie hung up the phone, placing it back in her purse, trying not to let the news that had just been dropped on her effect her more than it should. People had to deal with awkward encounters with their exes all of the time. Sure, she hadn't expected to have to deal with seeing Katherine on campus but, it was like she told Caroline, it was a _big_ campus. There was a good chance that she and Katherine would never even catch a glimpse of each other. At least not for a little while. 

The only problem was that there was a small part of Bonnie that wasn't sure if she would be disappointed by that outcome or not. 

* * *

 

The day went by slowly, even though she was pleased with the look of the campus, the people, the professors, and the lunch options. Bonnie figured that it had been a mixture of her classes, which were mainly dull general ed credits with it being her first trimester, and the anticipation of finding out who her roommate would be. It had been hours since she had last been in the room. She figured that the roommate would have had to have moved her stuff in by now, unless she was going to be an entire day late. 

After exiting her final class for the day, Bonnie fast-walked in the direction of the dorm room, a bit anxious and nervous to get the reveal with over already. Whoever this person turned out to be could possibly effect a good portion of her experience here. She hoped they wouldn't turn out to be the overly moody and unfriendly sort. It'd be nice to be able to be friends with them, especially considering the fact that she wasn't able to go by her original plan of rooming with Caroline. 

After reaching the room and seeing that whoever was inside had the light on, Bonnie gave the door a few soft knocks. When she received no answer, she flung the door open with raised eyebrows, closing it behind her once inside. 

She'd been right. The other girl had obviously moved herself in while Bonnie had been away, if the made-up bed across from hers was anything to go by. But the person herself was nowhere in sight. 

Bonnie walked over and sat on the edge of her own bed. She figured that her roommate must have left to do laundry or get food, leaving the light on and the door unlocked behind her, open for anyone to just slip inside and help themselves to their stuff. Bonnie couldn't help but feel the faintest flash of irritation at that thought already. 

She allowed her eyes to travel over to the bed across from her again, taking in the details of it. The bed was made fairly neatly, just as Bonnie's was, and the sheets looked like they had recently come right out of a store, obviously brand new. Whoever the person was must have bought the bedding specifically for college, and hadn't used it at any time before.  

But there was something very specific that eventually caught her eye, something small that lingered on the foot of the bed. Something relevant enough to send Bonnie flying to her feet and quickly approach it. She picked the small object into her hands, eyeing it carefully as to not send herself into panic mode before knowing for sure. 

There was no mistaking the familiar black nail filer. And, to cement the realization, the initials _KP_   were still clearly engraved into it. The same initials that Bonnie remembered rolling her eyes at once upon a time, not understanding why anyone would need to have their initials engraved onto something as mundane as a nail filer. 

Despite all of the evidence staring back at her, Bonnie shook her head in denial. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" An achingly familiar voice said after Bonnie heard the sound of the door opening and closing again. She placed the nail filer back down onto the bed in front of her and turned to face the person who had entered the room, her cheeks, to her annoyance, heating up slightly at the sight. 

Standing in the room, clad in only a towel wrapped around her and her long, light brown hair hair still dripping wet from the shower, was Katherine Pierce. 

* * *

 

Even though Katherine had been fully prepared for Bonnie to be in the room by the time she came back, the sight of her ex...the woman who had broken her heart, still managed to nearly knock the breath out of her. She was still so beautiful...so beautiful that it was _unfair_. She was wearing a fairly simple outfit, but the pleasant green color of her tank top was the exact correct shade to really bring out the emerald eyes that she remembered so well. 

But those eyes were now looking at her with a look of what almost seemed like horror, not adoration. 

Luckily; Katherine was a master at hiding emotions. And Bonnie's clear flush at the sight of her state of undress was enough to make her smirk, satisfied that she still seemed to have an effect on her too, despite everything. 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, Bon Bon?" She asked casually, moving further into the room. She didn't bother trying to see if Bonnie reacted to the old nickname, mainly because she didn't want to appear desperate and there wasn't a way of doing it without making it obvious that she was looking. As she approached her bed, she sensed Bonnie quickly moving further away from it, as if she was avoiding the plague. 

As Katherine began to rummage through one of her assigned dresser drawers in search of clothes to change into, Bonnie finally spoke, her tone displaying crystal clear aggravation. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

It had been the exact question that she had been expecting her to ask first. So predictable. Katherine finished selecting her outfit; a pair of night shorts and a thin tank top, before turning to face her ex. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you." 

She'd always been brutally honest. A liar was one of the few negative things that no one could truthfully call her. And it was the truth...mostly. She had initially come to Whitmore with the intention of escaping her family, the memory of it being the same college that Bonnie planned on attending only an added bonus. But when the dean of the school had presented her a list of all of the dorm rooms up for grabs in order to choose her roommate (a bonus that could only come with the benefit of being the mayor's daughter. It seemed that her father  _was_ good for  _something)_ and she had seen her ex's name on the list, she couldn't help but leap at the opportunity. 

Now she and Bonnie were roommates. Katherine would have an entire  _year_ to grill the real reason they had broken up out of her. And well, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't hoping for and planning a possible reunion. 

But so far, it didn't seem like Bonnie shared the sentiment. She grimaced at the answer Katherine gave. "You don't mean that."

"I never say anything that I don't mean. You should know that by now."

Bonnie didn't say anything in response to that. Katherine masked her slightly crestfallen feeling with another smirk. "Anyway would you mind turning around or leaving the room while I get dressed? Or, you could always watch. I know that you appreciated the view in the past. I don't mind."

Bonnie's emerald green eyes narrowed in a way that Katherine was well accustomed to. It was an expression that she had found adorable in the past but now it only served to cause small tremors in her chest. "There's a bathroom that you can change in, you know."

"This is my dorm. I can change right here if I want to."

Bonnie pursed her lips in a way that Katherine recognized as her trying to decide if it was worth arguing further. Eventually, she sighed before wordlessly turning around, facing the door instead of Katherine. 

Taking that as a sign, Katherine allowed the towel to slip off her frame before grabbing the new change of clothes to get dressed. 

Unfortunately, she had been so preoccupied with trying to fluster Bonnie up, she hadn't taken into account how awkward the next few moments would end up being. And she hadn't even really gotten a satisfying reaction to make up for it. 

Once she had nearly finished dressed, Bonnie suddenly spoke again, her back still facing her. "One of us can request a room change." 

Katherine pretended that she hadn't heard her as she finished slipping on her shorts. "What?"

"One of us can request a room change," Bonnie repeated. She chanced a brief look over her shoulder and, after seeing that Katherine was now fully dressed, her tense shoulders visibly relaxed and she turned to face her head on again. "It's still early in the year, only the first official day of the semester. If one of us asks for a room change, we could probably get one."

She had seen something like this coming. Of course Bonnie would bring up the idea of getting their rooms switched. Katherine forced her expression to remain impassive, unreadable. "Who will be the one to switch?"

"I was technically here first."

"Well, i'm not the one with a problem here. I already told you the reason I was here, and I meant it. If you have issues with it, then they are yours to deal with." She mentally applauded herself for managing to keep up her neutral front through that. Although she was the master of emotional stealth, Bonnie Bennett had always been one of the harder people for her to fool. She supposed that was one of the many reasons she had been drawn to her in the first place. 

If Bonnie sensed anything off about her guarded demure, she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she flushed again. But this time, Katherine couldn't tell if it was out of bashfulness or anger. "Come on Katherine. This bothers you just as much as it does me. Admit it."

A challenge. Now that was something that could be used as fuel. 

Katherine finished drying off her hair before gazing at the other woman, brown eyes locking fiercely with emerald green ones. "If you're so sensitive that you can't handle sharing a mere room with an ex, then hey, go ahead and ask for a switch. But I am _perfectly_ content where I am." 

The fire in Bonnie's eyes in response was enough to tell Katherine that she had gotten what she wanted. 

No one would be switching rooms. 

* * *

 

Despite the tremors she felt whenever they were in too close of proximity, whether that was from the accidental brushes as they walked by each other across the small room or when Katherine very purposefully stood a bit too close, over the last few days, Bonnie was finding that her ex girlfriend wasn't too terrible of a person to live with after all. 

Katherine wasn't a slob. She picked up after herself and kept her side of the room, and the bathroom, relatively neat. It brought back memories of the two of them sitting in Bonnie's room. The moments when Katherine, almost looking to be on complete autopilot, tidied up the unbalanced pillow on Bonnie's bed or picked up the stray socks that had been left on the floor. Little things to make the room a bit cleaner. That is, when they weren't completely wrapped up in each other. 

She also wasn't loud, and didn't complain when Bonnie left the light on late in order to study. 

There wasn't anything visible that could prove that Katherine Pierce made a bad roommate. The only problems lied within Bonnie's own mind and...the _things_ that Katherine was managing to make her feel just by being near her again. 

After the breakup, Bonnie had coped with it by reminding herself of only the reasons  _why_ she had ended the relationship, and why it needed to  _stay_ that way. Katherine never listened to her. She didn't ever take the time to get to know Bonnie's friends and family, both of which she knew were very important to her. And, it a lot of ways, Katherine was selfish. She didn't live up to the image of the person Bonnie had always imagined herself ending up with. 

But...now, she was being steamrolled with the  _other_ things she remembered about Katherine. The things that had made her fall for her in the first place. Her confidence. Her determination. Her wit. 

And the way she looked at Bonnie as if she was the key to the complete salvation of humanity , which didn't seem to have at all changed or faded during the months they spent apart. 

Feeling her throat tighten, Bonnie stopped walking as she reached her destination, a corner of the cafeteria that was fairly secluded from private view. She took out her cellphone and dialed Caroline's number. This was something that she should be able to do in her own dorm, but this was a conversation that she didn't want to risk Katherine overhearing. Over the last couple of days, she had neglected to tell Caroline who her roommate was, a bit nervous about the possible reaction she would get. But she couldn't hold it in any longer...not with the range of emotions in her mind. She needed someone to remind her why getting involved with Katherine again would be the worst mistake she could ever make, and Caroline would probably be the perfect person for the job. 

Caroline answered after only two rings. 

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to call me. How is..."

"Katherine is my roommate."

A small stretch of silence, but still too long to be completely in character for Caroline, passed before anyone said anything else. Just when Bonnie was about to ask if she was still there, Caroline spoke, her tone filled with disbelief. "No way."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Yes way."

"You're serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Another few seconds before Bonnie heard what sounded like forced laughter coming from the other end of the line. "I was only joking when I brought up the idea of you getting her as a roommate. I didn't...I didn't think it would _actually_ happen. It's right out of a cheesy romcom."

Bonnie could imagine the thoughts that were probably coursing through Caroline's mind right now, considering she had helped Bonnie come to the decision to break things off with Katherine in the first place. She was probably worried that this would be the perfect opportunity for Katherine to pounce, and that Bonnie would eventually give in despite her reservations. 

The worst part about it was that Bonnie couldn't even be annoyed by it, because she was worried about that too. 

She let out a sigh and leaned against the concrete wall she was standing by. "I don't know what to do Care."

"Did you ask to switch rooms?"

"I did. But it was already too late for me to switch." That was a lie. Bonnie was fairly confident that she could have gotten a room switch easily the day she had found out about Katherine being her roommate. But Katherine had  _challenged_ her and Bonnie was never one to allow herself to look weak, especially not to her ex girlfriend. Asking for a room switch would have only shown Katherine that she still had an effect on her, and Bonnie hadn't wanted to give her that satisfaction. But...she also didn't want to admit out loud that it was her pride that had prevented her from getting out of this mess. 

"Well...does it seem like she's still into you?" Caroline's tone implied that she already knew the answer. But honestly, Bonnie wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Katherine had always sort of been a bit of a mystery in more than one way. You could never be sure what her intentions were or what she was going to do. It was one of the things that had managed to both frustrate and excite Bonnie in the past. 

"Maybe? I don't know. She told me that I was the reason she came here."

She heard Caroline's breath hitch. "And you don't  _know_ whether she's still into you? That's pretty much her way of outright admitting it Bonnie!"

"Well, you know what she's like! It could have meant a lot of different things," Bonnie defended. 

" _Really_? Like _what_?"

"Maybe she's here to...I don't know, get some sort of revenge on me? For breaking up with her? I wouldn't put it past her." Logically, Bonnie knew she was being a little unfair. Katherine could hold grudges and be vengeful, but their relationship had reached a maturity level by the end of it that told Bonnie that she was unlikely to stoop low enough to partake in petty revenge over a breakup. It was just much easier to resist thinking about Katherine too much by concluding that it was revenge she was after, not reconciliation.

Caroline seemed to be considering what she said for a few moments. "Okay, maybe. But I personally wouldn't put _that_ much effort in seeing my ex again, for whatever reason."

"You're not Katherine." Bonnie closed her eyes before continuing. "Just...remind me of all the reasons we broke up, would you? I need to have it completely ingrained into my mind if i'm going to survive the semester." 

And that was all the invitation that Caroline needed to go into complete shut down Katherine mode. Instantly, Bonnie was pulled back into all of the memories that she was desperately clinging to. The memories of all of the fighting, the disagreements,  and Katherine's complete lack of regard for all of Bonnie's friends (and anyone outside of herself and Bonnie, really). 

It really had all been for the best. 

By the time the conversation was over and she and Caroline and hung up with each other, Bonnie felt emotionally drained. And, unfortunately, no more confident about her ability to not give into Katherine than she had been before. 

It was going to be a long semester. 

* * *

 After having managed to avoid the dorm room for most of the day, Bonnie finally had to surrender when the sun set and the library closed for the night. She tried to comfort herself with the possibility that Katherine wasn't even in the dorm yet and she could pretend to be asleep before the other woman arrived. It was a Friday night, so it was possible that she was out somewhere. Katherine had always loved parities and the area they were in offered a lot of them. 

What she didn't expect to see was her ex girlfriend sitting at her desk, the lamp beside her on, and her face clearly glued to a textbook. 

"Are you studying?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask, her surprise overclouding her desire to remain unnoticed. 

At the sound of another voice in the room, Katherine jumped slightly and abruptly turned to face her. If this kind of thing had happened back when they were together, Bonnie would have teased her endlessly over it. But...things weren't like that anymore. Simple. A scowl crossed her face at the question. "No, i'm painting a fence."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the clear sarcasm, walking further into the room to take a seat on her bed. "I'm just surprised. You never cared about studying back in high school. I used to have to force you."

She thought she saw Katherine wince a bit at the casual reminder of their past relationship, but the dim lighting made her unsure. "Well, things change."

 _What changed?_ Bonnie wanted to ask, but didn't, fairly positive that she would only get a snarky reply in return. What had made Katherine want to go to college....and actually put effort into it? It was such a stark difference of character from the Katherine she remembered dating. 

To her surprise, it seemed that Katherine was in the mood to genuinely share. Katherine looked up from the textbook she had been hunched over and peered at Bonnie, clearing her throat before speaking. "I had a fight with my father over it before I left. I needed to go so I could get out of the house. And prove him wrong."

"Oh." Despite everything, Bonnie felt her chest swell with sympathy. Katherine's relationship with her father had always been a dysfunctional one. There had been many nights where Katherine had arrived at Bonnie's house late at night because of a fight that she had with her father. Afterwards, they would lay in Bonnie's bed, with Katherine's head on Bonnie's chest as they talked about what happened...

Bonnie's throat ran dry and she became desperate to change the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes in surprise. "Sure."

"What major are you planning on pursuing?" It had been her attempt at changing the subject to a lighter one that held less significant meaning, but Bonnie was genuinely curious too. She had never imagined that Katherine would ever willingly go to college, and now that she had been proven wrong on that front, she was interested in knowing what exactly Katherine had planned for the future. 

At the question, Katherine stiffened slightly, as if caught off guard. She gritted her teeth in what looked like a frustrated manner, as if she didn't like the feeling of admitting her answer. "I don't know. Right now i'm only taking general ed classes."

It didn't really surprise Bonnie that Katherine wasn't sure about what path she was going to go down. She'd always had a habit of jumping into things immediately, and then questioning herself later. She wanted to take a moment to really try to ponder what career or degree she could see Katherine perusing when Katherine took the silence as an opportunity to keep speaking. 

"What about you? Premed, i'm assuming?"

Bonnie smiled, a bit happy that Katherine had remembered. Going into the medical field and becoming a nurse or even a doctor had always been the ending she wanted to achieve for herself. She liked helping people, and it had always been something she believed she'd be good at. "Yep. But i'm taking a lot of general ed credits right now too. I probably won't be able to get too much into the medical stuff until next year."

Her smile seemed to have spur Katherine on, because Bonnie could see her suddenly sitting up straighter at the desk, her usual confidence oozing off of her. "I always knew you'd end up being a hero of some sort. It goes with your complex. But fortunately for me, I think you'd look sexy in a doctor's outfit." 

And...there it was. 

Bonnie felt herself flushing, hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious in the currently dim lighting of the room. She also tried to make sure her voice properly conveyed annoyance. "The uniform isn't exactly on top of my priorities list."

"I didn't say it was. Just that it probably would be on top of mine."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, that's just more evidence of our differences. And maybe part of the reason we didn't work out."

She'd meant the words as a lighthearted joke. And, honestly, it felt kind of nice to talk to Katherine like this, a bit like the way they used to be with each other. She was still firm on the stance that they couldn't ever go back to the relationship they had before but that didn't mean she didn't miss parts of it. 

Katherine's smile immediately disappeared, replaced with an expression of slight alarm and maybe some...hurt? "Is that why you ended things between us? Because we were too different?"

This conversation was because teetering into an area that Bonnie wasn't ready to discuss. She let out a sigh. "No. You  _know_ why we broke up."

Katherine gritted her teeth in a frustrated fashion. "No actually, I don't. We were  _fine_ one day and then the next, you were breaking up with me."

"I told you the reasons why..."

"Yeah yeah. I didn't particularly care about every single person you cared about. I wasn't _nice_ enough. But that was  _never_ an issue between us until that day. You always knew that I prioritized you.  _Loved_ you. Why was that suddenly not enough for you?"

To Bonnie's horror, she could feel a small amount of tears burning at the back of her eyes at Katherine's splurge of words. But she held them back. She would  _not_ cry in front of Katherine right now. She  _refused._

The truth was, there had been something she had really enjoyed about being in love with Katherine, and being loved by her in return. When Katherine loved someone, they became her entire world. Nothing else mattered to Katherine aside from herself and the person she loved. And well, Bonnie had always had a bad habit of giving a lot more in her relationships than she received. Katherine was the first and really, the only person she had ever dated that never made her feel that way...like she cared more than her significant other did. Katherine had dotted on her and put her above everything and everyone else and damn it, Bonnie wasn't going to deny the fact that all of that had felt  _nice._

But...that wasn't the type of person she could spend her life with. The person she spent her life with had to share at least some of the same morals and ideals as her. And they had to care about the other people she loved as well. Her and Katherine's relationship had, in a way, been a selfish and self-indulgent one on her part. 

"Was it because of Caroline?"

Bonnie's head snapped back up to gaze at Katherine again at the sudden question. "What?"

Katherine's brown eyes turned steely. "Was  _Caroline_ the reason we broke up? Did she somehow convince you to do it? I know that she never liked me."

Bonnie wasn't sure how to answer that. In a way, it was partly true. The breakup had happened after she had voiced her concerns over the issues in her and Katherine's relationship. And while Caroline had certainly helped Bonnie come to the conclusion that their relationship needed to end, she had only helped speed up what was going to inevitably happen eventually anyway. 

Katherine obviously took her hesitation as a way of saying yes. "I knew it. I thought you were beyond doing everything people tell you to do now, Bonnie. You need to stand up..."

"Screw you," Bonnie snapped. The topic of Bonnie needing to 'stand up for herself' had always been a sore one in their relationship. Katherine had never known the difference between that and simply not being selfish. The anger now coursing through her was relieving. Anger was a much easier emotion to deal with than what she was feeling a few seconds ago. "Caroline didn't make me do anything.  _I_ wanted to break up with you. For my own reasons."

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation with you. We're done." Not bothering to undress, she threw herself into bed and buried her head into her pillow, ignoring Katherine's attempts at continuing the prodding. 

But eventually, she stopped. And they spent the rest of the night in silence. 

* * *

 

After that night, neither of them made any attempt to start up another conversation with each other. They went back to very rare, casual greetings and the occasional times they glanced at each other when they were both in the room. Bonnie could tell that Katherine was itching to attack her with questions again though. Meanwhile, Bonnie was doing everything she could to remind herself of why engaging with her again wouldn't be a good idea. 

But she could feel herself steadily slipping. She needed a distraction of some sort. 

It turns out, that distraction was quick to come in the form of Klaus Mikaelson. 

On a Monday morning, when Bonnie was just getting ready to exit her English class, she was stopped by him. 

"Bonnie Bennett?" She turned to face the person who addressed her, eventually taking in the sight of Klaus Mikaelson, standing firm and confident as he regarded her, a flirtatious smile on his face. 

Bonnie had only seen Klaus a few times before, during the rare times she went to a party or get together held by Katherine's family. The Mikaelsons' were a fairly wealthy family, with their parents being big in the oil industry. And with Katherine's father being the mayor of Mystic Falls, the two families were pretty closely knit. 

She also knew Klaus as the brother of Katherine's ex...the person she had been dating before she met Bonnie. Elijah Mikaelson. 

She plastered on a friendly smile. "Hey. Do you need something?"

Klaus' smile never wavered. "I only wanted to ask for the pleasure of your company. It may seem sudden but, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner tonight?"

Now that surprised Bonnie. She was used to being asked out, but not this...suddenly. During the year she and Klaus had somewhat known each other, she was fairly sure that they had never spoken more than five words to each other. Up until now, she hadn't even noticed that they shared a class together. 

As if reading her mind, Klaus continued. "I don't mean to offend. But...i've had my eye on you for quite a while now, but it never seemed the right time to do anything about it.

Bonnie briefly wondered if 'not the right time' meant that she had been with Katherine. Despite her not answering right away, Klaus didn't seem to be losing any of his confidence. "Your answer?"

Bonnie took a few moments to take him in again. Klaus was handsome and charming. He was a perfect way to distract her from her current roommate. But a part of her couldn't help but feel like this might be some sort of betrayal, agreeing to go on a date with the brother of Katherine's ex.

But then she remembered the fight she and Katherine had a few nights ago, and nothing but determination swept through her. She smiled again and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. What time?"

* * *

 

Katherine was trying to build up the courage to confront Bonnie about the conversation they had started last week.

She really should have done it much sooner. Normally she _would_ have done it sooner. But even to this day, there was still something about Bonnie Bennett that made her cautious and weak at the knees. And it was something that she could never shake off, no matter how hard she tried. 

She figured that Bonnie would be back in the room by now. The other woman had been avoiding Katherine as much as possible lately, but she usually didn't stay away too long after the sun had set. 

After pressing her key into the lock, Katherine pushed into the room, freezing at the sight before her. 

Bonnie was standing on her side of the room in front of her mirror, looking into it as she carefully dusted her cheeks with blush. It was the first time in a while that Katherine had seen her  _really_ decked out in makeup like this since the breakup. 

But she couldn't even fully enjoy it because all she could do was think about the possible reason Bonnie was putting on makeup....like she was getting ready to go on a date. 

"What are you getting all gussied up for?" She asked, feigning casualty as she stepped into the room and sat down on her bed. 

Bonnie didn't look away from the mirror as she answered. "I have a date tonight."

And there it was. The confirmation of what she had dreaded to be true the moment she saw Bonnie standing in front of the mirror. She knew that Bonnie wasn't stupid. She was obviously fully aware of how this was effecting her. But Katherine still tried to force her voice to remain flat. 

"With who?"

Before Bonnie even had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. Bonnie finished up her makeup with a light smile before grabbing her purse and turning towards the door. "Right on time. Um, I guess i'll see you later tonight."

Katherine wordlessly watched as Bonnie swung open the door to greet her date, her chest clenching when she saw who it was. 

Klaus fucking Mikaelson was standing outside the door, dressed nicely for the occasion and holding out a hand for Bonnie. "Ready to go love?"

She thought she saw Bonnie cringe slightly at the wording but it was probably only something someone who knew her really well would notice. She was still mostly all pleasant and polite smiles as she nodded, accepting Klaus's hand. "Yes. Let's go."

Without another glance Katherine's way, she followed the Mikaelson brother out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts. 

* * *

 Katherine felt like she was drowning.

It was the feeling of horror she felt when she realized that Bonnie was going on a date but now a million times worse now that she knew her date was _Klaus Mikaelson._ Images and memories were now flashing through her mind. The memories of the way Klaus had always looked at Bonnie during the few times he met with her face-to-face at one of her father's parties (it had honestly been the main reason Katherine eventually suggested they stop attending them, much to her father's displeasure). The memories of the words Klaus said to her, telling her she wasn't good enough for either his brother or Bonnie, and that he was planning on snatching her up as soon as their relationship eventually ended.  

At the time, Katherine had managed to laugh it off, despite the fact that deep down, she couldn't help but agree with him. All of that had mostly been Elijah and her father's doing. The two of them had ingrained that feeling of inadequacy into her during the time she had dated the elder Mikaelson brother. (Although, she still felt like her father never forgave her for ending things with Elijah). Her relationship with Bonnie had managed to bring her back to her real self, the secure one that wasn't afraid of anything.  

But now it felt like all of her nightmares were coming to life. 

So...she had left. Fled the room and took her car to drive out to whatever place she could find that served alcohol. It was a Friday night and right now, she didn't want to have to think about  _anything._

She eventually settled on a small restaurant only a few blocks away from the college that had a bar at the back, throwing herself through the doors without even bothering to look at the name of the place.

"Give me a martini," she said to the bartender, a woman with slightly graying hair that looked to be in her late fifties. 

It would be her first drink of many. She had the money and the time. 

* * *

 Bonnie was bored. That was the only word she could think of to accurately describe the night she was having. 

Watching Katherine's reaction to her leaving with Klaus hadn't been nearly as satisfying as she had thought it would be. But that was partly because Bonnie hadn't been able to really bring herself to actually look at the other woman while she was leaving the room. To her annoyance, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that agreeing to go on a date with Klaus had been a betrayal of some kind. 

It didn't help that Klaus was turning out to not be nearly as interesting as she always imagined he would be. 

He had taken her out to a lavish restaurant, one that Bonnie could not afford on her own with her current budget as a college student. He was charming, Bonnie would give him that. But there was something so stiff and...unnatural about him, and she sensed this vibe from him that told her he believed himself to be doing her a favor by taking her out. 

A distraction hadn't been worth this. 

Hopefully managing to keep her relief towards the 'date' being over hidden, Bonnie smiled as Klaus escorted her towards her dorm, the two of them eventually pausing directly outside of the door. 

"Thank you for a most pleasant evening," Klaus said, a seductive glint in his blue eyes as Bonnie leaned against the wall of the hallway, facing him. 

"You too," she whispered, keeping her voice low in order to not wake anyone who might be sleeping. She sort of hoped that Katherine was in bed and out by now. "I had a good time."

The intensity of their closeness was beginning to grow a bit much but Bonnie didn't make any move to turn away from him. Klaus may not be as interesting as she had hoped but he was still good-looking. And well, she'd be lying if she wasn't a bit curious about what it might be like to kiss him, after seeing him from afar so much in the past. (And maybe it would help her forget about another pair of lips.) 

So when Klaus began to lean down towards her, she leaned up in response, closing her eyes and....

"Back already?"

The familiar voice, slurred and probably at least a little dazed startled her enough to open her eyes and jump away from Klaus, the two of them turning to look in the direction that the voice had come from. 

Katherine was standing a few feet away from them, her long brown hair messy, her eyes slightly dazed. It didn't take Bonnie long at all to come to the conclusion that she was drunk. Instantly, a feeling of alarm shot through her. "Have you been driving like that?!"

Before Katherine even had a chance to respond to the question, Klaus let out a short, but cruel sounding laugh. "Of course she was. The great Katherine Pierce was never one for self preservation. If she was, she would have never left my brother."

Bonnie froze. Katherine and Elijah's past relationship was never one that she liked to think about. He had been the person Katherine dated before she met Bonnie and Bonnie had always hated him. He'd had a condescending air about him and looked at Katherine like she was scum at the bottom of his shoe, despite the fact that she was his ex girlfriend. And the stories Katherine had told her about him, about how he made her feel like shit about herself on a daily basis didn't help matters. He was a pretentious asshole. 

Katherine looked alarmed, as if she either hadn't expected Klaus to speak or forgot that he was there entirely. She scowled, which came out a bit disoriented due to her drunkenness and made her way towards the door, trying to shove past them. "I'm going to bed."

But Klaus didn't budge, and even went as far as to firmly stand in Katherine's way, refusing to let her pass. "You're an embarrassment to your father, you know. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ends up disinheriting you. Elijah was your one last chance of redemption and you foolishly threw it away."

"Klaus," Bonnie said, feeling her anger and an old and familiar feeling of protectiveness flaring up. 

He paid no mind to her. "You were lucky to even catch the eye from a member of my family. But I suppose it was for the best. You would have dragged him down with you in the end."

And that's when Katherine seemed to crumble. Her attempts to get to the room became more desperate in a way that made Bonnie's heart crack into two. "Let me in."

Bonnie had enough. She turned towards Klaus, her posture sharp and a glare on her face. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Klaus' eyes widened. "But..."

"Leave now. Or i'll call someone over to make you."

That thankfully made Klaus take a few steps away from them, finally giving Katherine access to enter the dorm. She threw open the door and stumbled inside on obviously wobbly legs. Bonnie's eyes remained trained on her for a few seconds before her gaze went back to Klaus. 

He still seemed hesitant to leave. "Shall I call you later?"

"I don't think so. In fact, I want you to stay away from me from now on. Away from both of us."

That was what finally did him in. The blonde man shot one glare in her direction before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Bonnie watched him form completely disappear before following Katherine into the dorm, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

There was only one lamp on in the room, so while there was light, it was dim. All of the currents were closed and Bonnie assumed that meant Katherine had closed them before going out to...wherever she had gone. Had she gone out as soon as Bonnie had left the dorm with Klaus? She wasn't sure how that possibility made her feel completely, but there was a small twinge of guilt in her chest. 

Katherine was lying on top of her bed, scarily silent for someone who was obviously drunk. Bonnie wished she could see her face but she was lying on her side, her backside turned towards her. 

After a moment's hesitation, Bonnie spoke, somewhat hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him here. But I didn't think he would even see you, let alone do any of... _that._ "

She'd always known that Katherine and Klaus didn't like each other. Klaus had always blamed Katherine for the breakup between her and Elijah and held onto the stance that Katherine should have felt  _lucky_ to have been dating his brother. In all honestly, Bonnie now didn't know what she had been thinking, agreeing to go on that date. She had never really liked Klaus either. She'd just been so... _desperate_ to give herself some sort of distraction from the conflicted thoughts and emotions she had been feeling over the last few days, ever since she had found Katherine coming out of their dorm room shower. 

And now, this situation wasn't making that conflicted feeling any better. 

Bonnie sat down on the edge of Katherine's bed when the other woman made no response, her hands itching to reach out to touch her. "Are you okay?"

"I used to believe that, you know," Katherine said, sitting up and turning to face Bonnie head on. Her voice was still slightly slurred, but not enough to make her words unclear. "Everything Klaus just said about me? I used to believe all of that."

Bonnie couldn't bring herself to focus on the 'used to' part right now. Without thinking, she placed a gentle hand on Katherine's arm, managing to mostly ignore the tingles that ran through her at the simple contact. "You shouldn't believe it, because it's not true. Elijah was the one who didn't deserve you. He was nothing but an entitled and belittling asshole, Katherine. And as for your father...well, if he see's you as a disappoint, then he doesn't know anything."

If Katherine was sober right now, she might have scoffed at Bonnie and told her that she should start following her own advice. She knew that her own self esteem didn't exactly have the best track record either. 

But a drunk Katherine had always been surprisingly open about her emotions, and easily softened by comfort. And Bonnie found that she couldn't bring herself to move away when Katherine leaned into her, her head resting on her shoulder. "I know that now."

Before Bonnie even had a chance to say anything in response to that, Katherine continued. "It's because of you, you know. You were the one who made me believe that I could really...be something. The kind of person that my parents could be proud of."

That caught Bonnie off guard. "Katherine..."

"I never wanted to go to college," Katherine said, the weight of her head growing on Bonnie's shoulder as she slumped further over, "I just...didn't think it could ever be something I could do. But then  _you_ showed up and changed everything. Made me believe that I could."

Flashes of memories ran through Bonnie's mind then, of the many nights she had stayed up late into the night to help Katherine study for her exams, insisting that her girlfriend could get into college and flourish in it if she only applied herself. She had eventually managed to give Katherine a bit of a more positive outlook on school but as far as Bonnie knew, she had never managed to make Katherine change her stance on not going to college. Until now anyway. 

"I...I told you that I came here because of you," Katherine said roughly when Bonnie didn't say anything because frankly, she was currently speechless. "And that was true....in more than one way. You made me believe I could do this...this college thing, Bonnie."

She still didn't know what to say. But if the increasing weight on her shoulder was anything to go by, it seemed like Katherine was falling asleep anyway. Gently, Bonnie moved away and helped Katherine lay back onto the bed, making sure her head was resting comfortably on the pillow and that a blanket was tucked around her. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Katherine was lost to the world the moment her head was on the pillow, and it was only moments after that Bonnie heard her breathing level out a soft, sleeping beat. 

Bonnie smiled softly at the sight for a few moments before retreating to her own bed, tucking herself in and closing her eyes, trying hard to not allow her thoughts to linger too strongly on what she had just been told.

She wouldn't be getting much sleep if she didn't. 

* * *

 

The first thing Katherine felt when the sound of the bathroom sink woke her up was her pounding headache. 

The second thing was the hazy memory of everything that had happened the night before. 

Despite her wooziness, Katherine sat up straight in bed, moving as quickly as a bullet. Bonnie had gone on a date with Klaus Mikaelson of all people. Katherine had gone out to a random bar. And then she came back to the dorm, found the two of them already there, and then...

"Oh. Hey," Bonnie's voice suddenly said, and Katherine turned to see that the other woman was exiting the bathroom. Bonnie walked over to stand in front of her, biting her bottom lip lightly in a way that Katherine knew meant she was nervous. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was brushing my teeth."

Katherine shrugged nonchalantly. "It was the sound of the sink. There's nothing you could have done about that." She paused, briefly considering the question she had in mind. Did she even want to know the answer?

In the end, her need to know outweighed the possible embarrassment she could possibly gain from hearing the answer. "Did you put me to bed last night?" 

Bonnie seemed even more hesitant towards having this conversation as she was, and that made her feel a bit more confident.  She glanced towards the floor, as if in thought, before returning her eyes to Katherine's. "Yeah, I did. Do you remember what happened? What you said?"

Katherine took a moment to think. Her memories were a bit hazy but....her eyes widened when it all suddenly started coming back to her. Finding Bonnie with Klaus after returning to the dorm. Klaus insulting her. Bonnie finding her lying on the bed. Her confession....

She was almost tempted to lie and say that she didn't remember anything. If the wooziness she currently felt was any indication, she had obviously drank enough last night and it would probably be a believable lie. But...she found that she didn't want to lie to Bonnie. She was one of the few people who Katherine  _never_ lied to and she wasn't about to start now. "I remember. And...it was true." Somewhat sheepishly, she moved one of her hands to move some of her hair out of the corner of her eye. "What's it to you?"

Bonnie sighed. "I just...didn't know that I had that much of an impact on you, Katherine."

Katherine ignored the emotions that spread through her chest, making sure her voice wouldn't be choked up when she replied. "Well, you learn something new every day. But we can pretend that I never said anything, if you'd like. That would suit me just fine."

There was a little bit of defensiveness on her part there. She'd never been too scared about showing her vulnerabilities to Bonnie in the past but that had been when Bonnie was her girlfriend, not her ex. This version of Bonnie was closed off from her in a way that the Bonnie from a few months ago never was. And if she was closed off, then Katherine would obviously prefer to be closed off in return. 

"Actually, I don't want that." Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously once more before she put on the brave face that Katherine had learned to adore during the course of their relationship. "I wanted to know if....if you'd like to try to be friends."

When Katherine's eyebrows rose questionably, Bonnie hurriedly continued. "We can still learn to get along. The fact that we're no longer dating doesn't have to effect that. And I could start helping you study again. I know that i'm good at keeping you focused."

If Katherine's heart wasn't currently racing, she might have made a not-so-innocent joke about that 'focused' comment. She narrowed her eyes, unsure of how to take this. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Bonnie answered immediately. "You might not be my girlfriend anymore, but that doesn't meant that I no longer care about you. Just...drop the flirting, alright? And in exchange, I promise to help you pass every single exam that comes your way this year."

Katherine couldn't help but wonder if all if of this was in response to what she had said to Bonnie last night...well scratch that, she _knew_ that this was in response to it. She couldn't figure out whether she was more annoyed at the possibility that Bonnie saw this offer as charity work of some sort or pleased that they were finally having a pleasant conversation again. 

But in the end, she leaned more towards the latter. She would never really want to be just friends but she would take it. For now. Until Bonnie was ready to try again. She missed Bonnie. And not just for the physical intimacy. She missed their conversations. The way Bonnie would roll her eyes whenever Katherine said something smug. How easy it was for her to be riled up. She missed her laugh and her smile. 

But most of all, she missed the version of Bonnie that was unguarded around her. And she wanted that back, even if it could only be in the friend way right now. 

She had already made up her mind to accept the offer but she couldn't help letting some snark shine through. "You and me as  _friends?_ Nothing more? I'm not sure how well that will work."

Bonnie didn't take the bait. "We can try, if you're willing. I am."

Katherine knew that this was Bonnie's way of putting the ball in her court, so to speak. It made her very reminiscent of moments from the recent past. Bonnie had learned over the course of the time they've known each other that Katherine is much more willing to agree with things if the question or demand is somehow framed as a choice. She despised it when people gave her ultimatums. 

Keeping her emotions reigned in, she nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so much for that "next week at the latest thing". Sorry about that. I should know better than to predict my updates (or to post anything that's incomplete really). But thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story! Here's the second and final part.

As it turned out, Bonnie's idea of trying to be friends with Katherine wasn't as disastrous as she thought it would be. Sure, there was still a sort of awkward air between them that just naturally came with being exes, but other than that, it was going relatively smoothly.

Katherine kept her side of the deal. Other than a few occasional comments that seemed to just slip past her without her full control, she no longer went out of her way to flirt with Bonnie. And in exchange, Bonnie was agreeable and did everything she could to help Katherine keep up in her classes.

"I will never understand how all of that just comes...naturally to you," Katherine half complimented and complained on the third week of their new arrangement. They were sitting in their dorm room, hunched over in chairs at Bonnie's desk as they hovered over Katherine's college-level Geometry homework. Bonnie watched as her ex stared disdainfully at the problem they were currently working on, one that involved having to solve for x on a geometric figure. "I wouldn't know where to even begin to solve this on my own."

Bonnie couldn't help the flash of amusement she felt at hearing that statement. Math was one of the few topics that Katherine would readily admit she was poor at. "It doesn't really come 'naturally' to me either, you know. I just make the effort to actually pay attention in class."

It was clearly a pointed statement and Katherine could obviously tell, rolling her eyes before she allowed Bonnie to explain the 'Pythagorean theorem' to her.  
"I'll never understand the point of math like this," Katherine said as she eventually wrote down the answer to the problem. "I'm never going to need it again. And once I no longer have to take any math courses, i'll probably forget every single little thing I was told during it."

Bonnie shrugged. A part of her agreed with Katherine but admitting so wouldn't exactly be a good step in being a decent tutor. "People who go into engineering or construction may need it. And it's a good way to exercise the brain."

Katherine shot her a look that she knew was the wordless equivalent of 'whatever' before she suddenly closed her textbook. "Well, my brain has been 'exercised' enough for tonight. Let's do something else."

Bonnie was somewhat surprised. She and Katherine may have agreed to try to be friends but they hadn't done much with each other aside from the occasional friendly conversations and studying. "Like what?"

"Do you want to watch a movie? I still have my Netflix account. Unless you have somewhere more important to be..."

Bonnie quickly shook her head in reply. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so eager to make it clear to Katherine that there wasn't a place she'd rather be at the moment but she was. "No, a movie would be nice. It's actually been a while since I sat down and actually watched a full one."

"Me too."

The intense silence that passed between them at those confessions was hard to ignore. Watching movies had always been something they'd done together, usually at Bonnie's house, curled up in her bed while whatever movie they were watching played on the small screen of her TV set.

Eventually, Bonnie cleared her throat. "Are we going to watch it on your laptop?"

That seemed to snap Katherine out of her momentary daze. She nodded in confirmation before taking a seat on her bed, pulling out her bed. "Yes. I have a spot for you right here," she said, casually patting the empty space on her bed next to her.

When Bonnie hesitated, she sighed. "I'm not trying to flirt. This is the only way we'll both get a good view of the movie. Now put your big girl panties on and get over here."

Bonnie would have argued that it was different when the two people sitting on a bed together were exes but she was already flushed at Katherine's comment and didn't want to possibly make herself appear even more immature than she already had. Holding back a huff, she took a seat on the bed next to Katherine. "What movie are we watching?"

Katherine turned on her laptop and swiftly logged into her Netflix account. Bonnie tried to ignore how her home screen was filled with suggestions based on a lot of the movies she remembered the two of them watching together. Had Katherine not used her Netflix account much after they broke up?

"I didn't have a particular one in mind," Katherine replied. "I was just bored. Do you want to watch one of our favorites?"

Bonnie couldn't help but feel skeptical of the entire situation again. It seemed like Katherine was trying to recreate one of their past moments as a couple. But at the same time, she was always so good at masking her true intentions and feelings, so she couldn't be completely positive of that assumption. What exactly would she be accusing Katherine of if she voiced those thoughts out loud? Of wanting to watch an old movie? It sounded ridiculous even in her head. 

So instead, she just nodded and managed a small smile. "Sure." She looked at the screen again, which, as she noticed before, was still conveniently filled with a lot of their favorites in the 'recently watched' section. Her eyes eventually landed on one in particular. "What about 'The Lion King'?"

Katherine snorted but immediately clicked on the movie to play it. "We're really going for one of the classics tonight."

Bonnie flushed lightly. She hoped that the dim lighting in the room was enough for Katherine to not notice it. "You always liked watching Disney movies with me."

"I did. Mainly because I always liked hearing you sing along to the songs." Bonnie frowned at that but Katherine only shrugged. "I'm only being honest. You have a nice voice. Everyone knows that."

Bonnie attempted to ignore the faint flutter in her chest at hearing that and instead focused on the movie, watching and listening as it opened up to the very familiar "Circle of Life" sequence. 

 As the movie played on, Bonnie continued to be very much aware of their closeness, despite trying very hard not to focus on it. The bed was small, leaving little to not space between them. Bonnie's leg was brushing up against Katherine's bare one, and she was suddenly very glad that she had decided to wear her sweatpants beforehand. At least it wasn't direct skin contact. Still, there was no way she was moving now. She had invested in watching a movie. 

* * *

 

Katherine had never really been a fan of Disney movies...or kids movies in general until she had started dating Bonnie. Sure she had of course enjoyed them as a child, but after that, she had very much left them behind with her childhood, not really seeing a point in watching them any longer. 

But...Bonnie loved them. And after plenty of coaxing, she had gotten Katherine to begin watching them with her. And now Katherine secretly felt warm whenever they did, because she heavily associated them with their relationship. The cute way Bonnie always sang along to them was a bonus as well. 

At about halfway through the movie, during her vain attempts to keep her attention entirely focused on the laptop screen and not on the woman sitting beside her, Katherine felt the warmth of Bonnie's skin connecting with her shoulder, and the faint sound of peaceful breathing. She turned her gaze slightly, discovering with some surprise that Bonnie was dozing off on her shoulder. 

She froze, unsure of what exactly she should do. Feelings of smugness and happiness invaded her, but also a wave of uncertainty. Bonnie was still comfortable enough around her to fall asleep on her shoulder. But would she distance herself from Katherine if she woke up and realized what she had allowed to happen? There was still the 'no flirting' agreement between them (that Katherine was admittedly doing everything she could to sweep past, discreetly so).  But would this cause Bonnie to retreat more? Katherine didn't want that. Not after all the progress they had been making the last couple weeks. 

Still....she found that she just couldn't bring herself to wake Bonnie up. She hadn't truly been this close to her since their breakup, and she wasn't ready to let it end. Instead, she continued to let Bonnie rest on her shoulder, still facing the movie and trying to force herself to ignore the annoying way her heartbeat sped up a small fraction. 

It wasn't until the movie was near its conclusion that Bonnie began to stir, startling Katherine from the careful position she had placed herself in. She tensed slightly, afraid of what Bonnie's reaction to this would be. Was the few seconds of closeness worth it?

Fortunately, Bonnie seemed fairly out of it, and didn't appear to register the fact that she had been practically passed out on her ex girlfriend's shoulder. 

"What time is it?" Bonnie asked in a sleepy murmur. 

Katherine looked at the time on her laptop. "Twelve-thirty."

"We should both probably sleep. We have class early tomorrow."

Katherine blinked at the casualness, not understanding how it was possible after what just happened. "Alright."

Bonnie promptly got off the bed and moved into her own, lying down on it instantly and throwing her blankets over herself. "Goodnight."

Katherine made herself comfortable, putting her laptop away and settling before reaching over to turn off her lamp. "Goodnight."

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to both of them, neither woman slept calmly that night.

* * *

 The next day, Bonnie avoided Katherine, getting up earlier than usual to be showered and out of the room before the other woman had even stirred. It felt cowardly, and she knew that it probably appeared that way as well, but she just couldn't fathom having to face her after what had happened the night before. 

It may have already been clear before, but it was concrete and impossible to deny to herself now. As much as she didn't want to face it and tried to fight it, she was still in love with Katherine. The months they had spent apart after the breakup had done nothing to change that. 

The problem was that there was no way she could ever act on it, no matter how much she may want to. Their relationship had ended for a reason, a reason that Bonnie still stood by despite her feelings. But the question was, how should she move forward with both of those conflicting, but completely true realities?

Bonnie slumped against the wall of the hallways outside her class, a class that wouldn't start until another thirty minutes from now, in frustration. She was out to take out her phone and dial Caroline when her phone rang. She lifted it out of her bag and peered at the collar ID, the name appearing on it causing her to smile. Her cousin Lucy. Now, there was someone she could properly vent her frustrations to and get advice from. She quickly answered it and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Lucy."

"Bonnie, you need to come back down to Mystic Falls. As soon as possible."

The serious tone of Lucy's voice instantly made Bonnie nervous. Any intentions she had of venting or initiating lighthearted conversation immediately vanished. "Is something wrong?"

"Grams in is the hospital."

* * *

 

Katherine knew that Bonnie was avoiding her. She had heard her get up this morning, much earlier than usual, and it was clearly an attempt to escape the room without having to talk to her. But strangely, Katherine had done nothing to try to stop her, as she probably normally would have. 

The truth was, as much as she hated to admit it, she was a little nervous about what an encounter with Bonnie may entail after what had happened the night before. She was afraid that it may have caused Bonnie to re-think the 'friendship' arrangement they now had, and would insist that they stay away from each other. She was regretting letting Bonnie sleep on her shoulder more and more. Those few moments of warmth hadn't been worth it if it meant that it would set her goal of winning Bonnie back even further than where she had started. 

Katherine was pondering those thoughts as she brushed her hair and applied her makeup when the door of the dorm room suddenly flew open, quickly enough to actually startle her a bit. She was about to turn and give whoever it was a piece of her mind for almost making her smear her lip gloss across her face before she saw who it was. 

It was Bonnie. And her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. 

Before Katherine could even begin to ask her what was wrong, Bonnie was moving into the room, grabbing a suitcase and filling it with things. 

"What happened?" She finally asked, genuine concern in her voice. She knew that whatever it was had nothing to do with the night before. Bonnie wouldn't cry over something like that. 

For a second, she thought Bonnie was going to ignore her. But after a few seconds, with a wavering voice, she replied. "It's Grams. Lucy just called and told me. She...she had a heart attack. I need to get down there as quickly as possible."  

Admittedly, Katherine had only rarely interacted with Sheila Bennett over the course of her relationship with Bonnie. But she knew that she was important to her ex-girlfriend. She had pretty much been raised by the woman after both of her parents walked out on her. And frankly, it broke Katherine's heart to see Bonnie in this sort of emotional state. 

Katherine quickly grabbed her purse and stood up. "Let's go."

Bonnie blinked in surprise. "Go where?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "To Mystic Falls. I'll drive you. It's better than taking a cab, isn't it?"

Bonnie looked hesitant. Katherine sighed. "Look, I know that what happened last night was...awkward for you, to say the least, but i'm only doing this to help you. Let me be your friend, like we agreed on."

Her words were either enough to convince Bonnie or she was simply desperate enough to accept the help because shortly after, she was nodding. "Alright. Thank you."

* * *

 

Bonnie had feared that the drive back up to Mystic Falls would be uncomfortable after what happened the last time she and Katherine had been alone together in close proximity, but it surprisingly wasn't. Although, that was more than likely because Katherine seemed to be  _avoiding_ talking to her entirely. She turned the music up to a moderately high level that made casual speaking impossible and kept her face glued to the road in front of her as she drove. 

If Bonnie was being honest, it sort of aggravated her. She knew that was sort of hypocritical, considering how much effort she had put into avoiding Katherine earlier that morning, but she couldn't help it. Maybe it had something to do with wanting a distraction from everything that was going on.

She couldn't stop thinking about Grams. Lucy was texting her updates. Apparently her condition was stable, but not yet improving, which terrified her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her. 

A couple of hours passed by her in a blur, though it only seemed like minutes, and Katherine finally spoke to her. "We're almost there."

Bonnie snapped out of her reverie and glanced up at the scenery surrounding them, realizing that they were now in Mystic Falls and well on their way to the hospital. 

"Thank you for driving me," she managed to say. "It  _was_ much easier and quicker than finding a ride from somewhere else."

And she truly was grateful, despite her hesitance from before. 

For the first time since they had gotten in the car, Katherine looked directly at her. "What are friends for?"

Bonnie felt like there was a trace of Katherine's usual dry sarcasm in the tone she used. But she still found herself smiling in response.

* * *

 

Katherine sat in the waiting room while Bonnie and her cousin Lucy went in to check on her grandmother. Apparently, the old woman was now in the process of recovering and was even coherent, enough for Bonnie to go in there and talk to her. She was relieved to hear that. She didn't want Bonnie to lose the arguably most important person in her life. 

She felt sort of out-of-place, sitting in a hospital as she waited for her ex-girlfriend to return and give her updates, but it wasn't enough to make her leave. Not until she knew Bonnie would be okay. And she didn't regret driving her back up to Mystic Falls. 

"Katherine?"

The achingly familiar voice was shocked and maybe somewhat appalled when it said her name. Katherine turned and saw none other than Caroline Forbes striding into the waiting room, her displeasure at seeing her there clear. Well, the feeling was mutual. Especially now that Katherine had reason to believe that she was a root cause of Bonnie breaking up with her. 

Not sitting up from her seat, Katherine addressed her in a dry tone. "Caroline, aren't you an unpleasant surprise."

Caroline glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Bonnie. I drove her up here."

For a moment, a look of concern crossed Caroline's features. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. We aren't back together. I'm sure that you'd hate for that to happen."

Caroline seemed placated for a moment at hearing that but the clear confusion over the situation still didn't leave her eyes. "Why didn't she call me? I would have driven down here to get her."

"Take that up with her. But i'm assuming it had to do with me being the quicker ride." 

There was much more that Katherine wanted to say to the woman in front of her, none of which that were pleasant, but she was forcing herself to behave...for now. The last thing Bonnie needed was for there to be a brawl between them in the middle of the hospital. And even if she wanted to make a scene, the idea would have been short-lived, because soon enough, a door opened and Bonnie was standing in the room again, her eyes still red from crying but now dry. 

Katherine immediately stood up. "How is she?"

Bonnie managed a small smile as she looked at her, a good sign. Katherine was immediately relieved. "She's okay now. They want to keep her here for a while to make sure, but they think she's going to be fine."

An uncharacteristic smile crossed Katherine's lips. "I'm happy to hear that."

A somewhat awkward silence passed over them and Katherine could practically feel Caroline's stare burning into her back. As much as she hated to admit being effected at all by the annoying blonde, it was making that out-of-place feeling even stronger. Maybe she should just leave. Sheila was going to be okay and Bonnie was probably going to want to stay here for a while. Caroline could always drive her back to the college after she was done visiting. 

Before she could voice that out loud though, Bonnie was breaking the silence. "Katherine...thank you for driving me. And for being here for me. It means a lot."

Katherine still wasn't really one for emotional scenes, even with the woman she was still admittedly very much in love with, so the awkward air around her became even thicker. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm glad I was able to help."

There was another brief moment of silence following that, but Katherine allowed it. Bonnie seemed hesitant, as if she was thinking of doing or saying something but wasn't sure if she should. And then, without much of a warning, she was throwing her arms around Katherine in a hug. 

After getting over her initial surprise, Katherine quickly returned the embrace, basking in the closeness. Aside from when Bonnie had accidentally fallen asleep on her shoulder the night before, this was the closest and most intimate they have ever been since the breakup. And she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

The hug lingered as Katherine spoke. "I'm going to head back now, if you're alright. I'm assuming someone else can give you a ride back."

Bonnie abruptly broke the hug. Whether it was because she was surprised by what she had to say or because she only just now realized how long they had been hugging, Katherine wasn't sure. "Right. Um...thanks again. I really appreciated it."

Katherine nodded. "I'll see you back at the dorm when you get back." And then, ignoring Caroline's questioning gaze, she turned and left the building. 

* * *

 Bonnie could feel Caroline's questioning gaze practically burning into her for the rest of the time they spent at the hospital, but she chose to ignore it. For now at least. She wasn't even ready to begin delving into the Katherine topic with her yet. 

Instead, she focused on Grams. And the overwhelming relief she felt at the fact that the woman who raised her was going to be okay. As soon as she was allowed, she was in the hospital room, her eyes glued to the old woman lying in the bed in front of her. Lucy had gone home about an hour ago, at both Bonnie's and Sheila's insistence. She had looked as though she desperately needed sleep.

Bonnie reached out and took one of the old woman's hands into hers. "How are you feeling?"

A weak, but seemingly genuine smile stretched across Sheila's lips. "I've had better days. But i'll live."

Bonnie smiled faintly in return, trying to keep her emotions at least semi under control so that she wouldn't start crying again. "You gave all of us a big scare." She squeezed the hand in hers gently. 

Sheila squeezed her hand back, their gazes never leaving each others. "I know. Heard you drove all the way down here from Whitmore. Who gave you a ride?"

Bonnie froze, unsure of how to answer the question. Should she lie? It seemed like a ridiculous thing to lie about. Her and Katherine weren't back together, after all. It was an emergency and Katherine had offered her a ride, so she took it.  But she had never been quite sure about where Grams stood when it came to her opinion of Katherine or their relationship. Katherine had never been one to attend any of Bonnie's family gatherings, so it was very seldom that she and Grams ever really talked to each other. 

She was so preoccupied with her scrambling that it took her a few moments to realize that Grams was still smiling, somewhat smugly now. She knew. Somehow she knew. 

"Lucy told me," Sheila clarified after Bonnie shot her a questioning look. "I don't know why the secrecy is necessary. It's alright if you two are back together." 

Bonnie shook her head. "We aren't. I uh..." She tried to find a way to explain the situation without giving away the fact that while they weren't together, her feelings for her ex were still very much in tact, as much as she didn't like admitting it. But she'd never been a really good liar, especially not to Grams, who could usually read her like a book. "We're roommates at Whitmore. She heard about what happened and offered me a ride. That's all."

It was only partially a lie, really... 

Silence passed over them and Bonnie wondered if Grams was just going to leave it at that. She hoped she would. But it didn't seem likely. Sheila looked like she was contemplating something. 

Bonnie was about to offer up a new, random topic for them to talk about instead when Sheila beat her to the punch and spoke again. "There was something I always liked about your relationship with that girl."

Alright. That perked Bonnie's interest. She didn't think Grams knew enough about Katherine to have much of any sort of opinion on her, maybe except that she didn't come around enough. "What do you mean?"

Grams paused again before replying. "I didn't know much about her, but she seemed to really love you. I don't see very many people dedicate that much to one person."

If Grams had any sort of opinion on her relationship with Katherine, Bonnie had always assumed that it would be somewhat negative at best. What kind of girlfriend never wanted to meet her girlfriend's family? It had been one of the core reasons Bonnie had ended their relationship. No amount of attention Katherine gave her individually could make up for that, could it? 

She found herself growing a bit defensive, wanting to be convinced that she really had made the right choice all those months ago. "But I was the only one she ever gave a damn about. Me and herself. That was the problem."

The old woman in front of her's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Bonnie couldn't tell if it was because of her reply itself or the tone it was said in. "I know that sort of thing  _is_ a problem in a relationship, sweetheart. But you've always been so self sacrificial in your relationships. I won't lie, it was sort of nice to see you with someone that seemed to name you their number one priority. Even if it wasn't always ideal."

At that, Bonnie couldn't help but flash back to some of her past relationships. Jeremy, Enzo, even Nora...they all had a similar pattern. It always ended up being Bonnie that put the most effort into their relationships. But it'd never been that way with Katherine. Bonnie had felt  _consumed_ with the fiery embers of how Katherine felt about her. It was hands down very different from any relationship she had experienced in the past. 

And now she was getting way too deep into it. She quickly changed the subject and took Sheila's hand. "When do you think you'll be able to come home?"

* * *

 After saying her final goodbyes and finding out for sure that Grams would be allowed to leave the hospital by the end of the week, Bonnie reluctantly agreed to have coffee with Caroline. 

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Caroline. They had less time to spend together now that Bonnie was in college, and she definitely missed their friendship. But Bonnie had seen the look on Caroline's face as she watched her and Katherine hug in the waiting room, and knew that there was no way she was going to escape the coffee session without getting questioned about it. And she wasn't ready to talk about Katherine. Especially now that her feelings were even more confused after what Grams had said. 

Caroline ordered some sort of cinnamon drink and Bonnie ordered a white chocolate latte before they sat down at the nearest table they could find. Caroline looked at her intently as she brought her coffee to her lips and took a sip. "So, how is college life so far?"

Bonnie could tell that Caroline was only holding herself back from asking about Katherine right away, but hell, she would take the opportunity to stall it. She took a drink of her own coffee before answering. "It's going good so far. All of my grades are in check. I've been making sure of it."

Caroline smiled lightly. "That isn't surprising. And...look, I know you're still mad that i'm not there, but if it makes you feel any better, trade school is  _totally_ not working out for me. I'm thinking about dropping out and heading over to Whitmore next term."

That caused a small swell of happiness to spread through Bonnie. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about missing Caroline for much longer. "I hope you do. Things would be even better with you there."

Caroline grinned at that. "Well, that comment definitely sells it." To Bonnie's disappointment though, the grin quickly vanished, replaced with a more serious expression. As serious of a expression that could come from Caroline while she was trying to interrogate Bonnie about her love life, anyway. "It must be kind of hard being roomies with your ex though."

Bonnie tried to feign casualness. "It actually hasn't been that bad. She's behaved...for the most part. And we're trying to be friends."

"Maybe more than friends now?"

When Bonnie glared, Caroline let out a sigh. "I saw the way you hugged each other. You  _lingered._ For far longer than necessary. No way was that completely platonic."

"Well, what do you expect?" Bonnie impulsively blurted out. She hadn't initially been planning on saying it but frankly, she was tried of all of the confrontations. "She's my ex. Sometimes, feelings don't completely vanish. But we aren't back together. She drove me down here and I was thankful towards her for that. So I hugged her. But that doesn't mean i've forgotten why I broke up with her."

 _What more do you want?_ A part of her wanted to ask but didn't. 

Caroline said nothing for a few moments, and Bonnie hoped that meant she was giving up on the conversation. But that hope vanished when Caroline opened her mouth again, her next question coming out in a soft, almost careful sounding tone. 

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

The question wasn't aimed as an accusation, so Bonnie's defenses lowered a bit, even if she honestly wasn't sure how to answer. She bit her lip somewhat nervously before replying. "I don't know. Maybe a part of me wants to. But the other part knows it would be no good. If I took her back, we'd go back to exactly how we were before."

"Then tell her that. Talk to her and try to work it out. She seems to want you back pretty badly...maybe she'll be willing to compromise with you this time."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Considering how adamant Caroline had always been about her dislike for Katherine, she wasn't sure where this sudden change of heart was coming from. "You're the one that convinced me to end things with her in the first place."

"I know. But, looking back on it, I don't think it was all for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?"

Now it looked like Caroline was the one struggling to come up with an answer. Her face scrunched in a way that Bonnie now recognized as her thinking hard, probably trying to find a way to word her thoughts. "The reasons I gave you for why I didn't like Katherine were right, but looking back on it now...I think it was kind of selfish for me to convince you to break up with her. Sure, i'd prefer it if you had a girlfriend or boyfriend that got along with everyone else, but Katherine always seemed to treat  _you_ right, despite those issues. And...Bonnie, you deserve to be selfish once in a while. And you really seem like you want to get back with her. If you think it'll make you happy...you should do it. Fuck what everyone else thinks about it."

Bonnie froze. Caroline's words mirrored Gram's almost exactly, with just a few more longer explanations. It left her feeling even more conflicted than before. 

"But I still stand by all the reasons I had to end it. I...no matter what I want, I can't go back to the way everything was before. It just wouldn't feel right to me."

"Then  _talk_ to her. Like I said before, maybe she'll be more willing to listen and change this time around, if she really wants you back. I want you to be happy, Bonnie. And if Katherine Pierce of all people makes you happy...then find a way to work it out. If it's what you want."

Bonnie let the words swirl around in her mind for a few moments. It was true that her feelings for Katherine definitely hadn't gone away.  In fact, they were still stronger than ever, despite the months they had spent apart. And there was always a sense of longing between them...longing to go back to the way things were before. She...she wanted her back. She had to just accept that now. But there needed to be compromises made before they went there again. 

For the first time in a while when it came to her love life, complete and utter determination evaded her every thought.

* * *

Katherine wasn't surprised when Bonnie didn't come back the first night. After everything that happened, she was probably wanting to spend at least one night down at Mystic Falls before making her way back to school. Katherine thought about texting or calling her to ask her if she needed a ride back but promptly stopped herself, realizing that was a little  _too_ pathetic. Besides...she was bound to get a ride from Caroline or one of her other friends or relatives. 

Having the room to herself, Katherine had spent most of it studying...or at least,  _trying_ to study. In a way that frustrated her, it proved to be difficult when her thoughts were still annoyingly consumed by that hug Bonnie had given her back at the hospital. 

Logically, she knew that it had been out of gratitude. But a small part of her brain was begging to hope that the way Bonnie had lingered during the hug might have meant something. At the very least, she hoped that it wouldn't set them back rather than move them forward. 

Having gone to bed rather late the following night, she was immediately frustrated by the sensation of the room suddenly flooding with light. She quickly sat up in her bed and rubbed at her eyes before addressing the rude invader. "What..."

"It's me. I'm back."

Bonnie. All at once, Katherine immediately became more alert, despite her initial moodiness at getting woken up. She blinked away her tiredness as she addressed her ex. "How is Sheila?"

Considering that Bonnie didn't look distressed in the slightest (in fact, she looked good, with her hair neatly brushed and a light flush of makeup that brought out her eyes and lips and made her look very kissable), she figured she already knew the answer, but thought she should ask anyway.  

Bonnie smiled softly. "She's going to be okay. Uh...thanks again, for driving me down there."

"You're welcome."

There was an obvious tension in the air, and Katherine could tell that Bonnie was holding something back. She hoped that whatever was on the other woman's mind, it wasn't something bad...like her wanting to tell Katherine that they needed to put more space in their relationship after some of the things that happened in the recent past. The last thing Katherine wanted was for them to take a step backwards after all of the progress they had made.

Unable to take the silence, Katherine bit her lower lip lightly. "You look like you want to say something to me. Spit it out already."

Bonnie still looked sort of nervous, but there was also that familiar flash of determination in her eyes that Katherine had always both loved and admired about her. Right now though, she wasn't sure if she should take it as a good or bad sign. 

"After you left, I talked to both Grams and Caroline. And they both told me similar things...things that made me realize something about myself. And our relationship."

The mention of Caroline immediately put Katherine on the defense. "Listen, whatever Caroline told you..."

"It wasn't bad," Bonnie quickly cut in. "It was good, actually. Probably the nicest thing she's ever said about you." There was a flash of amusement in her voice at that last bit before she quickly became serious again. "My conversation made me realize that...I have to accept the fact that I miss you. And....I want us to try again."

For some reason, Katherine had never imagined that Bonnie wanting to reconcile would be the reason for her nervousness...maybe because she had conditioned herself to think mostly negatively about everything involving their relationship since the breakup. Before the true fireworks of happiness and success could go off in her mind, however, Bonnie was speaking again. "But I have a condition."

Only a year ago, Katherine would have laughed at the notion of  _anyone_ giving her conditions or ultimatums. Not even Elijah could get away with that sort of thing with her, which was one of the biggest reasons they had broken up. That asshole had always been serving her with ultimatums. But now...and for Bonnie? As disgusting and pathetic as it may be, Katherine couldn't deny that she would do almost anything for the chance to be with her again.

But that didn't mean she was going to admit that out loud. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "What kind of condition?"

Bonnie sat down on the edge of her bed, her gaze never leaving hers. "If we do this Katherine...we can't go back to being exactly the way we were before. If we're going to be together, i'm going to need you to promise to at least  _try_ to get to know and get along with the other people in my life. That includes family dinners, friend outings, and everything else. I love you, Katherine, but I love them too. And...I can't keep getting put in a position where I feel like I have to choose between you and them. It isn't fair."

"I love you too," Katherine said immediately, unable to stop herself from responding to that first. It was the first time she had heard it from Bonnie in months, and there had been a few dark times where she thought she would never hear it from her again. She thought about everything else that was said before continuing. She cleared her throat. "I know that i'm not the friendliest of people, but I never felt like it bothered you much." Elijah had certainly never cared too much about her mingling with his friends and family. But Bonnie and Elijah were vastly from each other as people. "But...as much as the majority of your friends annoy me, i'm willing to try. For you. I promise that I will."

Bonnie looked surprised for a second, as if she hadn't been expecting Katherine to cave that easily, but she also looked happy. Very happy. A beautiful, bright smile appeared on her face. "Good. I really want to try to make things work with you."

"I do too."

Bonnie scooted closer to her and, in a flash of movement, they were suddenly kissing, for the first time since the breakup. Katherine savored the soft feeling of Bonnie's lips against hers, wrapping her arms around the back of her neck to pull her closer. As they fell more into it, she felt Bonnie's mouth opening under hers, plunging them into a deeper kiss. 

"Knew you'd give in eventually," Katherine murmured between pauses during the heated kisses. "Never gave up. Not really." 

"I fought it for as long as I could," Bonnie admitted during her own pauses. She let out a delicious gasp as Katherine lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. "But I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you forever. I know that."

Katherine smirked and immediately moved her hands to work on unbuttoning Bonnie's pants. Bonnie looked down at her with some surprise and amusement, but did nothing to stop her. "Already?"

"It's been months since i've been between your legs. I've run out of patience," Katherine replied as she successful opened the button and zipper, now working on pulling the pants down. "Besides, we should make good use of our roommate status."

Bonnie gave her a flirtatious smirk, grabbing her hand and raising it up to plant a kiss on the back of it before lying back on the bed, seeming more than content to let Katherine act out on her wishes. "Well, you aren't getting any argument from me."

Katherine winked at her before tossing the now discarded pants to the floor and getting to work. 

She knew that there would likely be plenty of trials and tribulations during their second go at a relationship, but she was determined to never let Bonnie go again now that she finally had her back. It would require some effort but...it  _would_ all work out. 

After all, they were meant for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheila was probably really OOC and I struggled to find a way to write her dialogue. I thought about re-watching a couple of episodes from season 1 of TVD to observe her character better, but....I love myself too much to do that lol. So I hope it was at least decent. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 And to everyone who has commented.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as one big one-shot but it's taken a little longer to write than I thought it would. I'm hoping to get the second and final part up sometime next week at the latest though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
